


Тайный дневник доктора Уотсона

by Tenar30



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>От переводчика:</b> автор использует прием, введенный в широкий оборот Николасом Мейером: публикация якобы потерянных или спрятанных документов, недавно найденных и представленных публике неким редактором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайный дневник доктора Уотсона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret Diary of Dr. Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14149) by Pythoness. 



> **Примечания от автора:** Все свидетельства гомофобии, стереотипности мышления или классовой дискриминации, замеченные вами в повествовании, представляют собой точку зрения вымышленного викторианского джентльмена и не отражают мнения автора.  
> 

_От редактора:_  
 _Подавляющему большинству неизвестно, что у доктора Джона Х. Уотсона была дочь; он ни разу не упоминал о ней. Собственно говоря, вероятнее всего ему ни разу не позволили с ней встретиться, так что его молчание по данному поводу вполне понятно._  
 _Что известно, так это то, что Мэри Уотсон, урожденная Морстен, получила постановление о признании недействительным ее брака с доктором Уотсоном в 1893 году при несколько загадочных и окутанных тайной обстоятельствах, и что он, продолжая с нежностью о ней отзываться, тем не менее никогда публично не упоминал о разводе и, насколько нам удалось установить, больше не поддерживал с ней никаких связей, хотя она ждала ребенка как раз в то время, когда они расстались._  
 _Этот чрезвычайно интересный документ был найден упомянутой дочерью, Вайолет Морстен, среди хранившихся в запертом ящике секретера бумаг (вроде завещаний и разного рода договоров), не имеющих к нашему делу отношения. Это пачка неподшитых листов бумаги форматом 13 на 16 дюймов, исписанных небрежным почерком и прискорбно пожелтевших — надо надеяться, что нынешний владелец примет меры к их сохранности. Очевидно, что мисс Морстен поняла и их ценность, и их важность, поскольку бережно их сохранила, но держала это в тайне и передала собственному сыну только после того, как добилась от него клятвенного заверения о неразглашении содержимого бумаг._  
 _Рукопись побывала на руках у нескольких поколений, прежде чем была передана в распоряжение человеку не из этой семьи, у которого и находилась вплоть до его недавней смерти. Слух о ее существовании достиг наконец ушей общественности благодаря другу покойного, и обратил на себя наше внимание._  
 _Легко заключить, что этот дневник и послужил причиной расставания доктора Уотсона и его жены; странно, что записки оказались во владении миссис Уотсон, особенно учитывая его намерение рукопись сжечь, как он, по-видимому, избавился и от другой, возможно схожего содержания, написанной ранее — но никаких фактических свидетельств, что дело обстоит именно так, не имеется._  
 _Дневник недатирован, что очень жаль, но его содержание указывает на период между предполагаемой смертью Шерлока Холмса и его появлением примерно три года спустя. Нет никакого сомнения, что это подлинник; несмотря на то, что подделки встречаются довольно часто, почерк, бесспорно, принадлежит доктору, хотя, разумеется, гораздо более небрежен, чем в нескольких сохранившихся рукописях (которые были чистыми копиями, готовыми для набора), а манера повествования и стиль, претерпевающие от начала к концу значительные перемены, тем не менее вполне узнаваемы, и кроме того, перемены в настроении и случайные противоречия служат в какой-то мере доказательством подлинности рукописи. Но судите сами._  
 _Мы взяли на себя смелость отредактировать оригинал, прежде чем представить текст вашему вниманию, дабы придать ему вид относительно стройного повествования; оригинал содержит значительно больше разного рода бесполезностей и размышлений, а события представлены не в столь последовательном порядке. Полный текст документа, в его первоначальном и неотредактированном виде, будет, как мы надеемся, в конечном счете доступен и широкой публике._

 

**Выдержки из тайного дневника Джона Х. Уотсона, доктора медицины**

Сейчас очень поздно. Я проскользнул сюда, в свою смотровую, как крыса из сточной канавы, пока весь дом спит…  
Как же тяжко страдать от потери столь огромной, столь опустошительной, и не иметь возможности, не сметь излить то, что на сердце, хоть какой-нибудь сочувственной душе! В эти последние несколько месяцев я даже временами опасался за свое здравомыслие — что я, себя не помня, мог бы проговориться о некой возмутительной тайне, или что внезапно я застыл бы в своем горе, и будничные мои заботы оказались бы мне не по силам.  
Меня пугает — безмерно пугает — угроза разоблачения. Но в растерзанных чувствах меня всегда тянуло накопившееся записать — в смутные времена это часто приносило мне спокойствие и ясность мысли, когда ничто иное не могло помочь. Надеюсь, что так выйдет и на сей раз.  
Не знаю, с чего и начать… Ни за что подобное я не брался с тех пор, как женился, и рука моя замирает при жуткой мысли о том, что эти записки могут обнаружить — но ведь здесь, у меня в смотровом кабинете, среди других моих бумаг, им, конечно же, ничто не грозит?  
Сделать, так или иначе, что-то нужно. Тоска моя уже испытывает терпение моей бедной многострадальной жены, которая, должно быть, в каком-то сокровенном уголке души вздохнула с облегчением, что того, кто так часто похищал у нее мое внимание и меня самого, больше нет, и если испытывает она безмолвную горечь от того, что даже теперь я, кажется, провожу больше времени с его призраком, чем с ней, я ни в коей мере не могу винить ее за это.  
Дважды уже она мне говорила, с такой заботой и так осторожно, что я выкрикивал во сне его имя. Мэри — добрая душа и сострадает мне в моем несчастье, но мне необходимо найти какой-то выход, дабы в несознательном своем состоянии не сказать того, что не будет безопасно. _Кровь в жилах стынет_ , вероятно, не слишком сильные слова для описания моего состояния, поскольку разоблачение могло бы уничтожить не только меня, но и память о моем лучшем и бесценном друге, а этого я допустить не могу. Я скорее умру, чем позволю замарать позором его имя.  
Позор… Полагаю, среди эмоций, в которые я, как в трясину, погружаюсь всё глубже, есть и стыд, но даже с ним всё не столь очевидно. Не так уж проста его природа — как, вероятно, и природа всех человеческих чувств. Стыдиться — Холмса? Едва ли. Я всегда относился к нему с величайшим уважением, а нередко и с благоговением. Стыдиться своих собственных поступков? Теперь, оглядываясь на них издалека? Ни в коей мере. Откуда же тогда стыд, если источником его не служит ни он, ни я?  
Его порождает взгляд извне. Я оправдан в своих собственных глазах — но стоит только представить себя один на один с обвинением _со стороны_ — о, _вот он где, стыд_ , вот что заставляет меня побледнеть. Я знаю, что у большинства людей на уме, и хотя необычайно насыщенная жизнь научила меня не слишком оглядываться на чужое суждение, у каждого есть свой предел, а это, в конце концов, далеко превосходит мой.  
Я буду бодрствовать всю ночь, и тогда мне никогда не придется столкнуться с подобным испытанием. Я принял решение излить всё на бумагу. Мне это необходимо. Когда же я почувствую, что бремя тайной скорби, которое страшной тяжестью лежит у меня на сердце, стало хоть немного легче, я отправлю свою рукопись в огонь, и надеюсь, в состоянии буду вновь приняться за дела с ясной головой и лучше справляться со своей сокрушительной утратой.  
Итак, когда же всё началось? С той минуты, когда я встретил Шерлока Холмса, надо полагать. И всё же погиб я (ибо временами мне приходится относиться к этому именно так, хотя иной раз я только в этом и вижу свое спасение) не тогда, когда он сделал свое признание, или — если уж на то пошло — даже не тогда, когда свершилось грехопадение. Нет, это случилось несколько позже.  
Было, должно быть, очень поздно, как и сейчас, когда оно всё и впрямь началось — да, безусловно, совсем поздняя ночь, ибо лунный свет ярко сиял в окно поверх занавесок. Я пробудился, как это со всеми бывает временами, от глубокого сна без сновидений к полному безмолвному бодрствованию. Я вспомнил без потрясения всё, что случилось тем странным, судьбоносным вечером.  
Я совершил ужасное, пугающе спокойно думал я. Я проклят, осквернен. Никакого искупления не может быть за тот гнусный грех, которому я охотно предавался.  
Я не думал о Холмсе, хотя он неподвижно лежал со мной рядом, о роли, которой он в этом сыграл — я почему-то обвинял только себя, словно он был безгрешен, а я совратитель. Я называл себя нечистым, замаранным (каким я и был от последствий своего греха), я называл себя проклятым. И всё же, как ни странно — хотя рассудок мой и здравый смысл кричали «Виновен!», лежать там мне было весьма покойно, и тело мое было столь же усталым и пресыщенным, как если бы лежало рядом с какой-нибудь заурядной блудницей или — Господи, прости мне! — рядом с моей любимой Мэри.  
Боже, храни мою Мэри, дорогую маленькую Мэри! Она любит меня так, как только может женщина любить мужчину, невзирая на все различия между нами, и она не должна узнать никогда. Никогда! Я сгораю от стыда при мысли о том, что она могла бы найти этот дневник, и всё же что-то вынуждает меня записать это, водит моей рукой — мое сердце ей водит — если только это делает не дьявол.  
О Стыд! Как же трудно писать эти слова, но я _должен_ написать их: пока я лежал там, раздираемый поминутно сменяющимися чувствами, товарищ мой шевельнулся рядом со мной, и, повернув голову, я увидел, что он тоже проснулся и пристально смотрит на меня. Должно быть, это лунный свет пробудил его — так ярок он был; мне ясно было его видно в этом внеземном сиянии — орлиный нос, глубокий взгляд чуть припухших ото сна глаз, обычная бледность впалых щек — не красивое лицо, о Боже, нет! Никак не красивое лицо, хоть гармонично скроенное и не лишенное приятности, но всё же _для меня_ , для меня _в ту минуту_ он казался ангелом в своей красоте.  
Тогда я думал, что он читал в моем взгляде мои мысли, ибо он смотрел на меня в молчании, и в призрачном свете он выглядел уязвимым — нет, то был не страх и не беспокойство, и всё же была в выражении его лица тоска ожидания, как будто он знал о горьких словах неприятия и даже обвинения, готовых сорваться с моих уст, и тихо собирался с духом, чтобы с болью встретить их, как осужденный мог бы, не сопротивляясь, покорно положить голову на плаху.  
Теперь же я задаюсь вопросом: лунный свет, несмотря на всё свое великолепие, светил у меня из-за спины — неужели же он мог предугадать мое настроение, или уловил его той тонкой интуицией, в которой я по-прежнему его подозреваю, невзирая на его настоятельные протесты, — или же он это знал — _по опыту_? Или потому, что хорошо знал меня самого? И каким оно было, мое настроение, когда мы первый раз лежали вместе той ночью?  
Это его взгляд, я думаю, нас спас — или погубил меня — Господи помилуй нас! Я увидел его сердце в его глазах, и что-то дрогнуло в моем: я не мог, ни за какие блага, ни ради спасения своей души, или даже его, причинить ему боль в ту минуту. Потом же было слишком поздно. Я проклят, подумал я опять, и необычайная легкость разлилась во всем моем существе. Если бы я не был уже проклят, я был бы свободен.  
Свободен. Я ощущал это тогда, и помню это теперь, столько времени спустя — узы всего того, что знал я о природе, о правилах приличия, узы той сомнительной набожности, в наличии которой я всё еще льстил себе, узы, которые я считал неразрывными, непреложными даже, расползлись, словно ветхая материя, и я был свободен.  
Что мне оставалось? На мгновение я был действительно свободным человеком. Всё произошло в одну секунду. Я без стеснения обхватил его за тонкие плечи, притянул к себе и прижал к самому сердцу так, словно никогда не хотел отпускать. Кажется, он тихо хихикнул. Кожей к коже, лежали мы, двое мужчин, голых как Адам, и не смущали меня ни на йоту никакие ангелы, заглядывавшие в окно. Меня не смутило бы, если бы к нам тогда явился сам Господь Бог. Я мог бы попросить его благословить нас.

***  
Страшно ли мне видеть, как слова эти открытым текстом уличают меня в том, кто я есть, и моего лучшего друга в том, кем он был? Да, возможно. Лицо мое по-прежнему пытает, рука дрожит и с трудом выводит буквы. Ужасно видеть свой грех, изложенный в простых, не оставляющих сомнения словах.  
И всё же у меня дрожат губы, а к глазам и горлу подступают слезы, и слезы это не стыда и не раскаянья, а простой — _невинной_ — скорби.  
Да пропади всё пропадом! Это _любовью_ я был движим той ночью, это она разорвала те узы и освободила меня. Я никогда не знал такой любви ни до того, как встретил его, ни после его исповеди — Господи, молю тебя, защити мою Мэри от этого признания — и я тоскую по нему. Не имеет значения, что часто я бывал зол на него, или что он был таким же непостижимым и загадочным, какой может быть женщина, а зачастую и таким же безжалостным — и даже более, если это возможно. Я любил Шерлока Холмса всем своим существом.  
Вот так. Если уготовано мне стоять в судный день пред Престолом Небесным, я буду стоять прямо и с высоко поднятой головой, и когда спросят меня о сути моего греха, я отвечу: «Мой грех был Любовью, и если достаточно этого, чтобы осудить меня — что ж, отправьте меня в ад. Если Любовь есть грех, я отправлюсь туда по доброй воле»… ибо я знаю, что он отправился туда передо мной, за тот же самый грех… И если я не могу вновь свидеться с ним в этом мире, я попытаю счастья в ином.  
Воистину, я с радостью бы вынес муки обреченных, лишь бы — пусть хоть на минуту! — увидеть его снова.  
Я совсем разбит… Не думал, что меня это так вымотает. Это и облегчение, и страх, и стыд в одно и то же время. И огромное горе. Боже, боже! Как же я тоскую по нему!

***  
— Что вы думаете о содомии, Уотсон?  
Холмс, когда я вошел, сидел в своем кресле, подвернув под себя ногу и уперевшись в нее локтем, а раскрытая книга корешком кверху лежала на ручке кресла. Ко мне был обращен только его затылок с гладко зачесанными темными волосами, и он не оглянулся, задавая свой вопрос. То, что есть он ничего не съел, было ясно по нетронутому столу. Последние несколько дней он был весь на взводе и держался замкнуто, и я полагал, что причина тому — какое-то дело: то был довольно ранний период наших отношений, до того, как Холмс стал рассматривать меня как партнера в предприятии. Я разделял с ним только самые примечательные случаи, менее же видные обходились без моего вмешательства.  
— Едва ли я вообще об этом думаю, Холмс, — обтекаемо ответил я, усаживаясь за стол и наливая себе кофе. Учитывая темы, которые он и раньше поднимал за завтраком, я был не особо удивлен.  
— Но как медик. Должно же у вас быть какое-то мнение о преступлении против природы как о медицинском отклонении.  
Я задумался.  
— Что же, в таком случае… Я сильно сомневаюсь, что те, кто больше всего бросается в глаза — эти отталкивающие, претенциозные личности, выставляющие себя на всеобщее обозрение, вроде вашего приятеля-журналиста, который мелькает тут от случая к случаю — составляют подавляющее большинство этих несчастных, если можно так сказать. Встречал я в армии нескольких сорвиголов, с которыми потом были связаны довольно громкие скандалы — отличные солдаты, между прочим — и надо думать, о большинстве даже не подозревают. Но полагаю, в любом случае это свидетельствует о слабости или дурных чертах характера, если не о врожденном или же приобретенном дефекте мозга.  
Со вздохом он обернулся и взглянул на меня с хмурой созерцательностью. Лицо его было усталым, а глаза сердито сужены.  
— Что меня в этом утомляет, так это нелогичность, — раздраженно сказал он.  
Я, жуя тост, ждал пояснений.  
— Я не слишком религиозен, — продолжил он, чуть помешкав, с внезапной горячностью, — хотя бы за нехваткой точных данных, однако выносить вердикты о существовании Бога — это, конечно, вряд ли мое дело, в любом случае. Но мне бы казалось, что самый веский довод в пользу Его существования — это то, что значительную долю всего сущего представляют из себя материи, в которых нет никакой необходимости для выживания, и то, что нам даны чувства и способности, чтобы оценить их. — Он говорил очень быстро. — Я имею в виду музыку, Уотсон, или цвет и запах розы, или даже взаимное расположение, которое может возникнуть между двумя незнакомыми друг с другом людьми в минуту неприятности. Это излишки, это то, в чем нет жизненной необходимости, как в пище или продолжении рода. Это можно считать даром.  
— И любовь. Любовь, как говорят, является величайшим из даров, преподнесенных нам Создателем — или, по крайней мере, неоднозначным. Испытывает ли любовь кобель, преследующий суку, Уотсон? Или птицы, поднимающие гвалт весной? Сомневаюсь. Это знак расположения в глазах Всевышнего — если он вообще существует.  
Я слушал со всё возрастающим вниманием и усиливающимся предчувствием. Холмс, рассуждающий о любви и религии — это само по себе было настолько из ряда вон выходящим, что вызывало беспокойство, даже без учета необычной взбудораженности и смятения в его манере вести разговор. Он едва не заикался.  
— И тем не менее, — продолжил он, вскакивая на ноги и принимаясь мерить комнату шагами, — если один человек любит другого только лишь ради него самого, ради самой любви, не имеющей ничего общего с животным, примитивным воспроизведением потомства — это становится не чем-то исключительным в своей красоте — хотя именно так относились к этому древние греки — но неназываемым пороком и поносимым преступлением, по крайней мере на нашей с вами родине. Где в этом логика? Где _прогресс_?  
Я попытался не выказывать никакого специфического интереса и отнестись к этому как к беседе на отвлеченную тематику.  
— Не назовете же вы падение Рима и раннее средневековье «прогрессом», Холмс? Это весьма далеко от поступательного движения вперед. И, безусловно, у красоты и преступления довольно много общего — слишком вольно оценивать красоту чужой жены есть грех, а брать чужое, хотя бы даже розу, есть воровство.  
— О боже, — негромко простонал он. — Да. Да, вы правы.  
Мой ложный выпад, как я и предполагал, подтолкнул к ответному шагу. С минуту он стоял потерянно, с видом человека, потерпевшего фиаско, а потом вдруг с внезапной решимостью склонился надо мной и положил мне руки на плечи, глядя мне в глаза — словно старый учитель, вразумляющий провинившегося юнца.  
— Вы ведь, верно, уже догадались, — сказал он с какой-то натянутой строгостью.  
— _Я никогда не гадаю_ , — резко ответил я. — Особенно в медицинских вопросах. А я начинаю думать, что говорю с вами как ваш врач.  
Поразительная вереница чувств промелькнула по лицу моего друга; он на мгновенье стиснул мне плечи, а потом опустил руки.  
— Я надеялся, — сказал он горько, отворачиваясь, — что вы говорили всё еще как мой друг.  
— Ну разумеется, Холмс, так и есть. Вы меня недооцениваете, — мягко сказал я. — Уж кто-кто, но вы могли бы и не начинать со столь скоропалительных выводов. И это говорит мне о том, что вы сами себя довели до предела. Я хочу, чтобы вы успокоились и говорили здраво; уверяю вас, дружба — это не то, с чем я могу порвать так походя.  
Он стоял, повернувшись ко мне спиной и застыв как изваяние. Я мрачно смотрел, как он постепенно берет себя в руки, как с каждым более долгим вдохом расслабляется жесткая линия плеч. Наконец он снова обернулся и взглянул на меня с лицом пристыженным и мертвенно-бледным.  
— Добрый старый Уотсон, — прошептал он. — Конечно, я могу вам доверять. Но вы должны понять, это не так-то легко обсуждать.  
— Это довольно очевидно.  
Он рухнул в свое кресло и сидел, обессилено откинувшись на спинку и закрыв глаза.  
— Я несколько месяцев думал завести этот разговор, — продолжил он очень низким голосом. — И как же я теперь желаю, чтобы никогда и не завел.  
— Вы о себе, конечно же.  
— Я о себе. У вас всё это время были подозрения?  
— Мне никогда это и в голову не приходило, Холмс.  
— Что ж, это несколько обнадеживает. Ведь как-никак, на смену дню приходит ночь.  
Я еще немного подождал, но ничего за этим не последовало.  
— Полагаю, есть некая причина, которая вас вынуждает сказать об этом мне теперь, — подтолкнул его я, — несмотря на то, что вы явно всю душу себе этим выматываете.  
— А. В это-то всё и упирается, не так ли? — Он слабо улыбнулся и взглянул на меня искоса. — Я в том же духе мог бы продолжать многие годы, и ни словом не обмолвиться об этом, ни одной живой душе. И этого могло бы быть достаточно. — Он презрительно махнул рукой. — Могло бы быть достаточно. И сумей я очистить свой разум, этого и было бы достаточно — но тут меня постигла неудача — так что я сам себя вынудил выложить карты на стол, так сказать.  
Голос его на последних словах надломился, и я, вне себя от смятения, увидел, как эти ясные глаза наполнились слезами. Я шагнул к нему и в беспокойстве положил руку на плечо, но он, вздрогнув, отшатнулся.  
— Это вы, конечно, — беззвучно выдохнул он, как человек, который делает признание вопреки всему своему существу. — Это вы, Уотсон.  
Я слышал его, я понял, что он имеет в виду, но в ту минуту больше был занят тем, что он, казалось, вот-вот сломается у меня на глазах, чем собственным откликом на какие бы то ни было слова, и это было хорошо для нашей дружбы, потому что я мог бы ответить с гневом или отвращением — или, того хуже, с недоверием — будь обстоятельства другими. Я слишком часто видел точно такой же взгляд и именно такую дрожь в Афганистане, и это меня испугало — как я сейчас понимаю, больше потому, что это пробуждало мои собственные неприятные воспоминания, чем потому, что предвещало некое конкретное несчастье.  
Я снова крепко взял его за плечи и не отпустил, когда он попытался вырваться.  
— Спокойно, — твердо сказал я. — Сделайте глубокий вдох и соберитесь.  
Он закрыл лицо руками, отодвигаясь от меня как можно дальше, поскольку я стоял прямо перед ним. Из-за этой баррикады он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.  
— Я вас не расслышал, — сказал я. — Возьмите себя в руки и говорите внятно.  
— Теперь скажите… что я потерял, — придушенно выдохнул он.  
— Самообладание, — отрезал я, и у него вырвалось что-то между смехом и рыданием.  
Я отошел, чтобы достать бренди и дать Холмсу время овладеть собой. Я смутно представлял, чего ему стоило обменяться со мной даже этими немногими рискованными словами, хотя как к ним относиться мне пока и самому было неясно, и я сохранял своего рода неопределенную настороженность.  
Он несколько пришел в себя к тому времени, как я вернулся к его креслу.  
— Ваш врачебный такт превосходен, — сухо заметил он, когда я вручал ему стакан. Он не стал пить, а стиснул стакан обеими руками. — Я понятия не имею, что вы думаете.  
— Как пока и я, — признал я и снова опустился в свое кресло.  
— Вы не вынесете мне своего вердикта?  
— Вердикта, Холмс? Едва ли для него у меня есть все данные и доказательства. Что, если вы принимаете всё слишком близко к сердцу? Возможно, это просто… Я имею в виду, не могло ли тут быть какой-нибудь ошибки?  
— Какая-то ужасная ошибка, да. Но, похоже, произошла она еще когда я был младенцем, а может и в утробе матери.  
— Вы всю жизнь?.. — я не смог сдержать жалости в голосе.  
—Уотсон… — Холмс, нахмурившись, смотрел себе на руки. — Когда вы впервые осознали, что… вас привлекают женщины?  
Я поразмыслил.  
— Лет в тринадцать или четырнадцать, наверное.  
Он взглянул на меня, не поднимая головы.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Это было гораздо раньше. Если бы это не было чем-то обычным, вы бы заметили. Полагаю, вам придется поверить мне на слово. Но я был гораздо младше, когда понял, что что-то не так. Нам не стоит вводить это в привычку.  
— Так значит… это… ммм… Дети ведь никак в это не замешаны, нет?  
— Боже мой, Уотсон!  
— Простите — я вынужден был спросить, Холмс. Я крайне мало обо всем этом знаю.  
Бледные щеки Холмса слегка порозовели, но держался он довольно хорошо.  
— В это вообще никто не замешан, кроме меня, — сказал он с видимым усилием. — Уж вам-то это могло бы быть известно. Я жил очень воздержанной жизнью, Уотсон.  
Я взглянул на него, на то, как он сидел там, скованно, опустив свою гордую голову, в ожидании неизбежного, и у меня защемило сердце.  
— Что ж, тогда вот мой вердикт: вы ошарашили меня своим известием, но это не мешает вам оставаться всё тем же удивительным человеком, которого я знаю и которому доверяю вот уже какое-то время.  
Он с минуту смотрел на меня нечитабельно, потом протянул руку. Я подался вперед, чтобы пожать ее.  
— Не слишком основательный допрос, Уотсон, — сказал он сдержанно, — но благодарю вас.  
Его пальцы были горячими на ощупь, и я ощутил в них частое биение пульса. Я стиснул его руку.  
— Я слышал, как вы бродили тут всю ночь. Когда вы в последний раз спали?  
Он осторожно высвободил руку и протер глаза.  
— Кажется, несколько дней назад. Это было невыносимо, Уотсон.  
— Послушайте, — сказал я. — Не будет ничего хорошего, если вы доведете себя до нервной горячки. Почему бы вам не пойти сейчас и не попытаться немного отдохнуть? — предложил я.  
— Может, это и удастся — раз уж вы вынесли свой приговор. — Холмс вздохнул.  
— Кажется, у меня есть хлорал, может, с ним уснуть будет легче.  
— Спасибо, нет. — Он, поднимаясь, смущенно мне улыбнулся. — Изрядная гадость. Попробуем сначала позволить природе взять своё.  
Он замешкался на минуту.  
— Ступайте, — настаивал я. — Всё остальное может подождать.

***  
Думаю, в ту минуту я больше всего на свете хотел избавиться от него, чтобы побыть одному и переварить новости, но довольно скоро я пожалел о своем одиночестве. День прошел неприятно. По мере того как реальность произошедшего просачивалась в мое сознание, я всё еще не находил в себе никакого на это внятного отклика и тем не менее был решительно сам не свой — и вдобавок ко всему я пребывал в мрачной уверенности, что не всё еще было сказано. Я утратил всякий интерес к своим занятиям и обнаружил, что не в состоянии ни на чем сосредоточиться, как не в состоянии и толком сконцентрироваться на обескураживающих откровениях, сделанных моим другом. Холмс, казалось, заразил меня своей взбудораженностью; я бродил по комнате туда-сюда и не в силах был усидеть на месте, те же несколько попыток, когда я сам себя попытался приструнить — сесть и почитать газету или ответить на свою корреспонденцию — быстро потерпели провал.  
Я даже наведался к нему в комнату, чего при обычных обстоятельствах никогда бы не сделал. Я, вероятно, надеялся, что его разбужу и положу тем самым конец ожиданию. Вообще-то Холмс спал до невероятности чутко, но на сей раз он лежал, не шелохнувшись, ничком упав на покрывало, и спал мертвым сном, не сняв даже подтяжек и рубашки. Очевидно, его хватило только на то, чтобы избавиться от ботинок и воротничка перед тем, как рухнуть на кровать.  
В том, что он доверял мне, я больше не мог сомневаться — своим признанием он сам себя сделал настолько уязвимым, что я ощутил твердую решимость позаботиться о нем и в немалой степени сострадание. Я не решался даже в мыслях возвращаться к тому, что он подразумевал под своими чувствами ко мне — это было отложено на потом.  
Пока я стоял, глядя на это сухощавое, подтянутое тело, я поймал себя на том, что пытаюсь его представить в чувственных объятиях другого мужчины. Это было не так трудно, как я ожидал. Я не почувствовал никакого отвращения, только изумление и что-то вроде недоверия.  
Я вспомнил, какой горячей была его рука в моей руке.  
Даже сейчас, когда мне нечего скрывать от себя самого, я не могу припомнить мыслей, более губительных, чем эти.

***  
Я уже почти и не ждал, но Холмс вдруг появился к ужину, бледный, заспанный и встрепанный. Обойдясь без вежливых расшаркиваний, он не сказал ни слова, но сел и испытующе уставился на меня, пока я ел.  
Через несколько минут я начал ощущать ту же самую неловкость, какую ощущает человек под пристальным взглядом голодной собаки или бродяги, уставившегося на него в окно ресторана с тоской во взоре, так что я положил нож с вилкой, откинулся на спинку стула и тоже на него взглянул.  
— От переутомления и голодовки легче вам не станет, — сказал я ему. — Вам нужно что-нибудь съесть.  
— Да, — согласился он, поднялся и встал у камина.  
Я проглотил еще пару кусков и отставил тарелку. Аппетита у меня тоже не было.  
Холмс стоял, зажав в углу рта свою старую вересковую трубку, и смотрел на огонь, сдвинув брови.  
— Еще не всё, так ведь? — раздраженно спросил я.  
— Боюсь, что так.  
— Что ж, выкладывайте.  
Я прихватил свою трубку и отправился к креслу, в котором обычно сидел.  
— Человек расплачивается за это своей жизнью, Уотсон, — начал он. — Никого из нас не вешали с 36-го года, но это числилось среди преступлений, караемых смертной казнью, вплоть до 61-го года — мы с вами вполне застали эти времена. И догадываюсь, в Олд-Бейли есть по крайней мере один-два человека, которые бы предпочли, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Континент продемонстрировал куда больше здравого смысла: Англии есть за что ответить, нет у нее только некоторых из ярчайших ее сыновей, оставшихся там, где климат теплее и терпимее.  
Меня поразило выбранное им местоимение. _Нас_? Но ведь, если бы он не был мне другом, что в нем было такого, что отделяло его от остальных _содомитов_ , за исключением его очевидного холостяцкого аскетизма, которое, конечно же, не было единственным в своем роде? Это была болезненная для меня мысль. Писать это слово всё так же трудно.  
В голосе Холмса стали слышны проблески эмоций.  
— Шестьдесят человек было повешено за первые три десятилетия нашего века, и совсем другой счет тем кровопролитиям, которые были совершены согласно военно-морскому уставу. Эти бедолаги, Уотсон, лишились жизни только за то, что, по любом здравом размышлении, является лишь делом вкуса! Надо думать, те, кто были просто подвержены публичному остракизму, могли считать, что им повезло, хотя я бы не был в этом так уверен. Виселица всего лишь более быстрый способ довести дело до того же самого конца… А подумать — так не дай Бог самому…  
Он прервался и несколько секунд стоял, склонив голову, а потом вдруг бросил взгляд на мое испуганное лицо.  
— Вижу, вы не лишены некоторого сочувствия, — сказал он, понизив голос. — Простите мне, друг мой, что я перекладываю на вас тяжесть со своей души: в прошлом сделать это у меня было бесконечно мало возможностей, а всю свою жизнь ощущать призрак веревки на шее за то, что не является, по сути, твоих рук делом — это временами тяжелая ноша.  
— Мой дорогой Холмс… — Я запнулся. — Не знаю, что и сказать.  
— Разумеется, — продолжил он, снова довольно ядовито, — за свою шею мне бояться больше не приходится, хотя перспектива коротать свой век в тюрьме — реальная угроза, пусть и весьма отдаленная — или что-нибудь еще, способное сломать мне жизнь — не слишком меня прельщает. Как вы понимаете, я нахожусь в гораздо более уязвимом для шантажа положении, чем большинство других, особенно учитывая род моей деятельности, и потому вам не нужно объяснять, что я воспитал в себе способность ограждаться от животных желаний. Я прилагал все усилия. Я знаю, вы временами считали меня бесчувственным, Уотсон, и неспособным поддаться любовному влечению, но уверяю вас, это не вполне верно — если учесть, что я находился в состоянии более или менее успешной борьбы с собой, близкой к агонии, с той минуты, как встретил вас.  
— Холмс! — в смятении воскликнул я.  
— О да. Это такая неожиданность для вас?  
— Ну да, вы раньше намекнули — но ей-богу…  
Он говорил очень серьезно, поэтому для меня стало неожиданностью, когда он бросил на меня короткий смешливый взгляд.  
— Меня сразила ваша сосредоточенность — если вам в зеркало, когда вы бреетесь, и в самом деле ничего не видно, кроме подбородка, — сказал он, — хотя, конечно, подбородок и сам себе вполне прекрасен. Но как-нибудь я устоял бы, Уотсон, если бы ваша привлекательность этим и исчерпывалась. К несчастью для моего душевного спокойствия, ваш характер до мельчайших деталей соответствует своему превосходному обрамлению, и воистину, тот был бы крепок духом, кто смог бы противостоять близости такого искушения. Мне это, боюсь, не под силу.  
Я сидел, оторопев, с открытым ртом, и ничего отдаленно похожего на ответ не приходило мне в голову.  
Холмс снова взглянул на меня и невольно засмеялся над выражением моего лица; это было всего лишь чем-то вроде выплеска нервного напряжения.  
— Простите, дружище, — нетвердым голосом сказал он, — вы, должно быть, не знаете, куда деваться от такого… Погодите, это миссис Хадсон.  
Он поднял руку, предупреждая о перерыве в беседе, потом открыл дверь на стук нашей хозяйки. Я сидел в смущенном молчании, пока она собирала тарелки и качала головой над безалаберностью господ-квартирантов, из-за которых отличная еда пропадает зазря. Только когда звон фарфора стих внизу, он продолжил.  
— Я не шучу. Мне безмерно тяжело говорить это вам, но всё же я должен — так больше продолжаться не может. Это наносит серьезный вред моей работе, а может и моему душевному здоровью. Мне придется подыскать себе другое жилье. Вот теперь всё, Уотсон — именно это я и должен был сказать вам. Мне очень жаль.  
Я отвел от него взгляд и оглядел битком набитую всяким хламом комнату. Большая его часть принадлежала Холмсу.  
— Да, — согласился он с моей невысказанной мыслью. — Не просто и не удобно, особенно если учесть, что это самое последнее на свете, что я искренне желал бы сделать. Я был последним глупцом, когда решился на этот эксперимент, и полностью заслуживаю тех неудобств, которые сам себе устроил. Но всё слишком далеко зашло, и думаю, мне придется уйти немедленно.  
— Немедленно?  
— Да, Уотсон. Сегодня вечером.  
— Но куда вы пойдете?  
— В гостиницу, вероятно. На сегодня я договорился остаться у брата.  
— У Майкрофта? Так он знает?  
— Конечно знает. Или, по крайней мере, если он и так не знал много лет, то, полагаю, узнал после того, как получил письмо, которое я послал ему сегодня утром. Оно не требует таких уж глубин дедукции. Не спрашивайте меня, Уотсон, — устало предвосхитил он мой следующий вопрос. — О _нем_ я понятия не имею.  
— Но что же мне делать?  
— Что вам угодно, разумеется. Я, естественно, буду продолжать платить свою долю, пока вы не подыщете себе нового компаньона, если захотите.  
Он выбил трубку в камин и положил ее на подставку.  
Я поднялся на ноги.  
— Но… Послушайте, Холмс, к чему такая спешка. Нам нужно по крайней мере всё обсудить. Мне было бы гораздо проще уйти, если уж одному из нас придется…  
— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, но это, конечно же, было бы несправедливо. Нет, дорогой друг — я и сам не рад преобразованиям, но уверяю вас, другого выхода я не вижу.  
Он направился к себе в спальню, но я бросился ему наперерез и схватил за руку.  
Я открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но когда Холмс обернулся и посмотрел на меня без всякого удивления, все слова вдруг покинули меня. В его глубоком пристальном взгляде было нечто такое, чего я никогда не видел там ранее, и это всё во мне перевернуло.  
Это была не совсем нежность — не было никакой мягкости в этих пронзительных серых глазах, или в твердой линии рта; нельзя это было назвать и отчаянием, и всё же было что-то и от того, и от другого в том, как он смотрел на меня — печаль и страстная тоска, острая как кинжал. Я почувствовал, что он всегда так на меня смотрел, и в то же время понял, что видел в его лице то, что всегда было скрыто от меня.  
— Только одного я хочу как никогда в жизни, — сказал он голосом не громче шепота, — это никогда больше не приходить в такую непригодность из-за подобного рода чувств. Они стоили мне прекрасного друга.  
Он протянул руку к моему лицу, и кончики его пальцев легко, едва ощутимо, словно муравей прополз, коснулись моей щеки.  
Меня будто пронзило электрическим разрядом. Я часто замечал, что в мгновения внезапного страшного напряжения, например, когда прозвучал выстрел и еще не ясно, попала ли пуля в кого-нибудь, восприятие может настолько обостряться, что кажется, будто само время замедляется. Так было и теперь.  
Вздрогнув, я схватил его за запястье, и он так и застыл, на вдохе, чуть откинув голову, закрыв глаза, и время замерло бы совсем, если бы не пульс, бившийся как поршень у меня под пальцами.  
Он начал медленно отворачиваться, как человек, падающий в пропасть, и его поза и выражение лица столь красноречиво говорили о неосуществившемся желании и ненависти к самому себе, что меня охватило стремление, о котором я и не подозревал до этой минуты — прижаться губами к схваченной руке.  
Я до сих пор не уверен, что же мной двигало — было ли то сострадание, или странное, опьяняющее ощущение моей власти над ним — или, что выглядит весьма вероятно, склонность к самому такому акту, которая по каким-то причинам дремала где-то в глубине моей души, пока не вынырнула вдруг на свет божий… Не знаю. Потрясен я был не меньше, чем он, но по телу разливался неожиданный, всё нарастающий жар.  
Он издал какой-то звук, почти неслышный, скорее боли, чем удивления. Я, всё так же завороженный, развернул его руку, чтобы поцеловать ладонь, и он резко выкрикнул «Нет!» своим привычным командным тоном, и потянул руку на себя.  
Но он не слишком стремился вырваться; напротив, он повернулся ко мне, и длинные пальцы осторожно легли мне на щеку. «Нет», — повторил он, на сей раз скорее предупреждающе, чем властно. Я взглянул ему в лицо со странным торжеством, и на мгновение наши глаза встретились.  
— Джон Уотсон, — выдохнул он, охваченный не то тревогой, не то изумлением. — Я от всей души надеюсь, что вы знаете, что делаете.  
Моя рука скользнула по его подрагивающим пальцам на моей щеке.  
— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал я.  
Лицо его было напряжено, губы крепко и почти сурово сжаты. Над верхней губой проступили бисеринки пота. Он, не сводя глаз с моего лица, скользил по нему взглядом, улавливая и оценивая малейший мой отклик. Может, он ждет от меня первого шага, в некотором замешательстве думал я в то время. В нерешительности он положил руки мне на плечи; мне пришлось отпустить ту, что я держал. Сквозь слои одежды я мог ощутить исходящий от них жар и дрожь его пальцев. Еще одно последнее мгновение он колебался, а я ждал, и в голове у меня было до головокружения пусто, а чувства обострены до предела — а затем, со вздохом облегчения, больше похожим на рыдание, он прижал меня к себе с поразительной для этих тонких рук силой.  
— Уотсон, — пробормотал он севшим голосом, а потом, только на выдохе: — Джон. _Джон_.  
Мне всю душу перевернуло. Гораздо больше я отмечал то, как вскипает в жилах кровь, как много ощущений дарит новый опыт, чем постигал значение всего происходящего. Мои руки обхватили его прежде, чем я понял, что намереваюсь сделать; заключили в объятие, быть может и неловкое, но искреннее.  
Сердце его стучало мне в грудь так, словно вот-вот разорвется, грудная клетка вздымалась у меня под руками; всё его тело, казалось, сотрясалось от бурлящей в нем энергии, которая захлестывала и меня. Никогда я не видел его в такой горячке, и никогда мне даже и не снилась та власть, которой я, сам того не подозревая, обладал над этим человеком, который, что ни говори, был мне больше кумиром, чем другом.  
Смогу ли я забыть когда-нибудь его дрожащее дыхание у своего уха, или гладкость его плоти, когда, робея, я обвил рукой его длинную шею, и пальцы мои едва ощутимо скользнули по выступающим косточкам позвонков, и то, каким трепетом отозвались натянувшиеся мышцы… У Холмса была прекрасная кожа, с почти незаметными порами и без всяких изъянов, очень белая, хотя ее и покрывали тут и там пятнышки родинок. С болью я понимаю, что всё еще помню расположенье этих родинок.  
Он отстранил меня столь же резко, как и притянул к себе, и, почти до боли впившись сильными пальцами мне повыше локтей, держал на расстоянии вытянутых рук. На скулах его горели пятна, и глаза его, пока он с огромным волнением всматривался в меня, осветились необычным внутренним жаром. Он преобразился: в первый (но далеко не последний) раз мне вдруг открылась тонкая красота этого длинного, узкого лица, скорее в его выразительности и одухотворенности, чем в его чертах.  
— Может ли это быть? — с лихорадочным трепетом спросил он. — Ах, Уотсон… Джон… друг мой: я с той минуты, как вас встретил, знал, что я… Но я и не мечтал, что…  
Он бросил попытки что-либо сказать, захлопнув рот и прервав тем самым бессвязный поток слов, и у него на скулах выступили желваки. Выражение мрачной решимости вернулось, и он, не сводя с меня обжигающего взгляда своих серых глаз, наклонился вперед.  
Я только что хотел сказать, что был загипнотизирован, как птица, загипнотизированная змеей, но к чему лгать или же приукрашивать на грани лжи в хронике, которую пишу я только для себя самого и которой суждено обратиться в пепел, как и другим до нее — скорее всего, не прочитанной даже автором. Я совершенно точно знал, что он собирается меня поцеловать — я сам его к этому подтолкнул. И я стоял не шелохнувшись, никак не возражая, ни о чем не думая и не тревожась, давая молчаливое согласие, по сути — и его руки вновь скользнули к моему лицу прикосновеньем легким и горячим; я помню, как будто это было вчера, то подспудное изумление, когда его губы коснулись моих, и мои сами собой приоткрылись, чтобы углубить эту связь. Меня поразила непринужденность, умиротворение этой минуты. Как бы ни были осуждаемы подобные действия, каких бы ни сулили они страшных последствий для порядочности и душевного здоровья, ничто в своей жизни не ощущал я таким простым и естественным, как первый вкус этого специфического греха. Я не отказался бы от него, даже если бы мог.  
Был ли это я первым, попытавшись справиться с его воротничком, или же первым был он, сбросив пиджак с моих плеч? Этого я вспомнить не могу. В том, что мы вместе, на равных сделали этот необратимый шаг, как делали и многое другое, у меня нет сомнений, хотя — стыдно сказать — в своих мыслях я часто обвинял его в начале плотских действий, столь же претящих моему рассудку, сколь и дорогих моему сердцу.  
Что я помню потом, так это то, как Холмс снова отодвинулся, ошеломленный и задыхающийся, но с таким ярким взглядом, какого я никогда не видел на этом узком, нетерпеливом лице. Его воротничок и рубашка были расстегнуты; я знал, что сам это сделал.  
— Пойдемте в спальню, Уотсон, — выдохнул он с безотлагательностью. — Вы пойдете?  
Я, так же запросто, последовал за ним.

***  
Комната, куда мы пошли, была вообще-то моей; мне сейчас пришло в голову, что он, наверное, выбрал ее потому, что окна там были несколько меньше видны с улицы, чем в его собственной комнате; занавески у нас были довольно легкими и закрывали только нижнюю часть окна, так что, вероятно, это было важно. Тогда же я заметил, что он зажег керосиновую лампу вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться газовым рожком, и что он предусмотрительно поставил ее между окном и кроватью, так, чтобы наши тени не падали на занавески.  
Я, когда это понял, счел его действия отрезвляющими, и то, что мне — пусть даже я не возражал — придется раздеться на глазах у другого мужчины с умыслом одновременно плотским и преступным, несколько охлаждало кровь. Одно дело видеть человека более и менее обнаженного в бане или по профессиональной надобности, и совсем другое — видеть того же человека, обычно очень скромного, в своей собственной спальне, раздевающегося с лихорадочной поспешностью. Особенно становится не по себе, когда внимание его переключается, и он начинает с беззастенчивой сноровкой раздевать уже вас.  
Не по себе, да, и такое ощущение, будто что-то обрывается в животе — но, по правде говоря, что я чувствовал сильнее всего, так это захватывающее дух предвкушение приключения. Думаю, можно сказать, что я редко когда праздновал труса, а в тот раз я чувствовал, что брошен вызов моей мужественности. Теперь, когда я это пишу, оно кажется весьма странным, но думаю, у меня есть на это право. Я часто, следуя за Холмсом, оказывался в ситуациях, неразрывно связанных с огромным риском — за ним бы я последовал куда угодно — но в авантюру, в которой бы так сочетались радость и опасность, страх и предвкушение, окунулся в первый раз. Знаю, у нас обоих сердце замирало.  
У меня заняло больше времени это написать, чем у Холмса нас обоих обнажить до талии, после чего он (к моему облегчению, надо сказать) отстранился, и мы несколько секунд стояли в скудном свете друг напротив друга. У него была точеная шея и плечи балетного танцора, сильные и грациозные, столь же красивые, как и его великолепные глаза и прекрасные руки артиста. Однако грудь его была довольно узкой и едва ли не впалой, и хотя его длинные члены сложены были безупречно, с твердыми как камень мышцами, они были слишком тонки по общепринятым канонам красоты. И тем не менее для женщин он бывал неотразим, особенно для женщин, обладающих мало-мальским умом и отвагой, и легко брал верх в деловых отношениях с мужчинами. Думаю, самыми замечательными чертами в его манере держаться была покоряющая обходительность, мужчине и подобающая, уверенность в движениях и властный вид, которые были к лицу ему так же — а верней всего и более — чем заурядная приятная внешность.  
Меня сочли красивым: по крайней мере, если судить по словам «совершенно великолепен». Это, конечно же, приятно, хотя сам себя оценивать я не возьмусь — тщеславие не входит в число моих пороков. Меня до сих пор потрясает то, что я в ту минуту у Холмса во взгляде, устремленном на меня со всей силой его пристальной сосредоточенности, увидел чувство, близкое к почтению или благоговению, какого я никогда и ни от кого больше не встречал по отношению к себе. Я никак не мог поверить, это просто не укладывалось в голове — что этот потрясающий человек, по сравнению с которым я чувствовал себя последней спицей в колесе и всего лишь досадной помехой, мог вообще каким-либо образом видеть во мне кумира.  
Это невероятно возбуждало.  
Он взял меня за руку и провел по ней большим пальцем от ладони до плеча, чуть сдвинув брови и больше всего напоминая человека, который прикидывает, потратиться ли ему на жеребца-двухлетка. Руки его из горячих стали холодными, и хотя они больше не дрожали, было в его пальцах какое-то внутреннее сотрясение или электрическое покалывание, которое я остро ощущал. Или же у меня слишком чувствительная кожа, это тоже очень может быть. Он провел по мышцам моей шеи легким, точным движением, словно лектор, демонстрирующий, откуда и куда идет каждая жилка, шрам на плече словно в рамку заключил между большим и указательным пальцем, потом на несколько секунд двумя пальцами отметил верхушку сердца.  
Даже в своем взбаламученном состоянии я не мог не улыбнуться его клиническому исследованию, хотя с чего бы мне было думать, что он, бедный, не будет точно так же, как и я, чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке — ума не приложу. У меня, впрочем, есть кое-какие причины подозревать, что это не было первым его опытом подобного рода — он был в некоторых отношениях (весьма неожиданного и интимного свойства) подозрительно сведущ — но обстоятельства были из ряда вон выходящими, и он почти наверняка был так же смущен, как и я, а потрясен быть может и больше.  
Пока Холмс проводил свой предварительный осмотр, я стоял не шевелясь и ничего не предпринимая, но теперь поднял руку к его лицу, и он закрыл глаза, дыша сквозь приоткрывшиеся губы, пока моя рука скользила вниз от сильных линий плеча к шелковистой коже спины. Я ощутил, как он слабо вздрогнул. Он обхватил меня у запястья и провел ладонью до локтя, а потом, очень осторожно, притянул меня к себе и склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать меня в щеку, а потом в чувствительное место за ухом. Я с необычайно остротой почувствовал прикосновение его губ и языка, его горячее дыхание у себя на горле. Захлестнувшую меня жаркую волну не сравнить было ни с чем; у меня вдруг перехватило дыхание, и я обнаружил, что прильнул к нему в самой чувственной манере, и он в ответ так же крепко прижимается ко мне.  
Очень странно стоять с новым возлюбленным, явно на полголовы выше меня самого, и ощущать, как кожу царапает легкая дневная небритость его щеки, и какая жесткая, совсем не мягкая грудь упирается в мою. Очень, очень странно, прижимаясь к этому новому возлюбленному, ощущать другую, ответную твердость… И особенно это странно потому, что меня не оставляло чувство, будто так уже было раньше, будто мне это раньше снилось — или будто мне это снилось теперь, после того, как это уже произошло.  
Я услышал, как Холмс вдруг коротко вздохнул.  
— Можно я… — прошептал он, и его руки скользнули по поясу моих брюк вперед, чтобы расстегнуть их. Он заглянул мне в глаза, не против ли я, прежде чем стянуть их вниз, одновременно медленно опускаясь передо мной на колени.  
Я ощутил приступ боли от самому мне непонятных чувств, когда понял, что он намерен сделать.  
— Нет! — непроизвольно задохнулся я. Говорил я голосом более низким, чем обычно, но всё равно он резанул мне ухо, пробуждая ото сна, чтобы в конце концов я обнаружил, что это вовсе не сон. — Холмс, нет… Вы не можете. Я вам не позволю. Это… это слишком недостойно.  
Он взглянул на меня снизу вверх тем далеким, отсутствующим взглядом, какой был у него обычно связан с напряженной работой мысли, и возвращение к действительности проявилось в этом взгляде не сразу, а очень постепенно. На лице его было другое выражение, какого я никогда не видел на нем прежде — он выглядел почти по-детски счастливым.  
— Недостойно! — воскликнул он. — С чего бы, оно уж тут или всё недостойно, или ничего. …Простите, я знаю, что не слишком вразумителен — не могу думать. — Он хихикнул и уперся головой мне в живот, и я вздрогнул. Он, не обращая на это никакого внимания, говорил медленно и осмотрительно, как подвыпивший человек, который тщательно выбирает слова. — Если поклонение Аполлону не является недостойным, тогда не является таковым и поклонение Приапу. Первому я воздавал должное всю свою жизнь, последним же, мой дорогой друг, я был одержим с таким религиозным пылом столько месяцев с момента нашего знакомства, что лишить меня причастия _теперь_ было бы равносильно отлучению от церкви, а на такую жестокость вы не способны. Я нахожусь у алтаря; я должен совершить обряд, какая бы жертва при этом ни потребовалась… Кроме того, — добавил он, окинув взглядом мое тело сверху вниз, а потом с вредной улыбкой взглянув мне в глаза, — полагаю, несговорчивый и своенравный бог, не учтя ваших пожеланий, сделал свои указания весьма ясными. Вы оказались в меньшинстве, Джон Уотсон, достойно это или нет.

***  
Хотя мне живо помнятся события того вечера, изложить их меня тянет языком, который вряд ли вызовет сочувствие у правосудия. Что наиболее ценно для меня, и что больше всего впечатлило меня тогда — это то, что я узнал в Шерлоке Холмсе совершенно другого человека, настолько непохожего на холодного, делового сыщика, насколько это можно вообразить. Видеть взрослого человека — и не просто какого-то человека, а Шерлока Холмса — беспомощным в том пароксизме, который является предпоследним торжеством Природы над мирским тщеславием, было откровением для меня. Ее власть над его блестящей рациональностью была столь же велика, как и то влияние, какое смерть имеет над жизнью, или Бог над человечеством.  
В том, что мне _позволено_ было его видеть в минуту того, что не поддается логическому осмыслению (не один, а несколько раз той ночью!), полностью погруженным в своё тварное я — изогнувшимся дугой, ничего не замечающим и утратившим всякую бдительность — был, как ни странно, проблеск чего-то божественного. Возможно, правы французы — излитие семени в конце концов не так несхоже с испусканием духа, только гораздо милосерднее дает прочувствовать этот мрачный исход, и, возможно, из одного этого нам следует извлечь урок.  
(Что это я… всё это преизрядный вздор. Меня в дрожь бросает при одной мысли о том, что сказал бы Холмс, взгляни он на это у меня из-за плеча, пока я пишу. Как же эта его привычка раздражала меня тогда, и как мне ее не хватает теперь…)  
Думаю, Холмс должен был остро страдать от постоянной изоляции, каковой и является человеческая жизнь, продиктованная прекрасным пониманием себя и стремлением к одиночеству. Я понял это — мне дали возможность это понять — множеством способов. Мне позволили войти туда, где остальные не только не были долгожданны, но куда вход всем был заказан; в те чертоги его бытия, куда, сдается мне, и сам он старался не заглядывать. Он запер бы двери туда навсегда, если бы мог; но он, как-никак, был человеком — с душой и телом, потребностями которого нельзя было полностью пренебречь, и у него хватало духа и здравого смысла удовлетворять эти потребности, когда без этого было не обойтись, и только тогда. Возможно, он понимал, что отрицать ту часть себя самого, откуда проистекали эти потребности, независимо от того, какую боль и неудобства приносило ему внимание к ним, значило бы потерять нечто невероятно ценное.  
Я помню, как лежал потом с ним в истоме той первой ночи. Кровать была узкой, и лежали мы очень близко, не разговаривая (что позже вошло у нас в привычку). Холмс курил сигарету с вялой отрешенностью лунатика, и я в конце концов, когда уверился, что нужды в ней больше нет, выщипнул сигарету из его безвольных пальцев и щелчком отбросил в камин. Он, разумеется, был совсем вымотан — эта ночь была испытанием и для души, и для тела, а он еще и почти не спал несколько дней. Так странно было видеть его полностью непринужденным, просто самим собой, без мучительного, беспрерывного, изматывающего внутреннего напряжения, которое отмечало его каждодневное существование — когда явного, когда скрытого, но постоянного — которое было утомительно для окружающих и которое, очевидно, временами было невыносимо и для него самого, поскольку из него и проистекало пристрастие к наркотикам.  
Библия использует слово «познать», когда говорит о соитии, и это, без сомнения, именно о тех случаях, когда кто-то чувствует, что до тонкости постиг своего партнера, во всей его полноте — хотя, конечно, в тот раз мы не зашли настолько далеко в том деянии, чье безобразное именованье я не буду тут упоминать. Мне казалось тогда, что я вижу Холмса насквозь, ну, или почти насквозь — он будто просвечивал, когда лежал там, полусонно и лениво, растянувшись, словно кот, и голубая сеточка вен была ясно видна на его прекрасной белой коже. Даже биение сердца под ребрами, в его сухощавой груди, было столь очевидно для глаз, как и вторящая ему пульсация жилки на длинном горле. Он ничего от меня не скрывал, и я, довольно глупо, считал, что скрывать и нечего.  
А было столько всего, что мне следовало у него спросить.

***  
Второй раз я пробудился вскоре после рассвета — хотя был он серым и пасмурным, и ужасно холодным — в настроении, совершенно отличном от того, в котором заснул. Холмс отправился в собственную постель, и я был наедине со всеми «после-вчерашними» сожалениями, какие только известны человеку. Это был не сон — лампа у меня на тумбочке, между окном и кроватью, одежда в полном беспорядке и… пятна на простынях и — о Господи! — на мне. Я всё никак не мог в это поверить…  
Я был к Холмсу в мыслях своих чудовищно несправедлив: он представлялся мне заискивающим и нескромным, представлялся… ох, что за гадости мне представлялись. Но вот чего представить я никак не мог, так это как столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу за завтраком.  
Тогда я поднялся и торопливо оделся, даже не озаботившись мытьем, хотя видит бог, мне это было нужно.  
Я сбежал из квартиры и бродил по Лондону в настроении диком и переменчивом. В тот день я мог сотворить почти любое безумство: послать Холмсу телеграмму, провозглашающую мою бессмертную любовь и вассальную преданность, или письмо, оскорбляющее его за извращенность. Я мог взять билет на пароход до Вест-Индии и никогда больше не возвращаться в Лондон и к тому монументальному вопросу, который, как я чувствовал, повис между моим другом и мной. Что я в конце концов и в самом деле сделал, так это напился чуть не до беспамятства, вымотанный и совершенно обессилевший, в каком-то гнусном кабаке, куда меня не знаю как занесло — не помню даже, где он и находится — и где меня обокрала тощая проститутка с отвислой грудью, чьи отвратительные приставанья на минуту отвлекли меня от мыслей о том, что я виновен в преступлении, за которое не так уж много лет назад людей всё еще вешали.  
После того, как я с позором (и применением грубой силы) был изгнан из этой дыры за неспособность заплатить по остатку счета (к счастью, это была, видимо, слишком мизерная сумма, или слишком обыденное явление, чтобы владелец — который вскоре должен был получить свою долю наследства — почувствовал удовлетворение, меня избив), я махнул на всё рукой и пошел, шатаясь, домой, стараясь не наступать на противно ноющую ногу. На нее я очень неудачно приземлился.  
Давно уже минул тот час, в который мы обычно ужинали, когда я наконец втащил себя по нашей лестнице. Помявшись у порога, я устало проковылял в гостиную и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Холмс сидел на диване, но резко выпрямился, весь вытянувшись в струнку, и взглянул на меня с побелевшим лицом. На мгновение, одно лишь мгновение, я уловил всё тот же проблеск уязвимости, которую так фатально увидел в ночной темноте. Но тут он вскочил на ноги и заговорил без всякой натянутости и с явной непринужденностью: «Уотсон! Дружище, да вы совсем вымотались. Позвольте-ка ваше пальто». Одновременно он обшаривал меня пристальным взглядом, и, думается, я заметил, как разом вернулся цвет его щекам, а в плечах пропала деревянность — словно от внезапного облегчения, хотя не представляю, что в моем лице могло унять его беспокойство. «Я дал указанья миссис Хадсон с ужином повременить», — продолжал он. — «Позвонить ей? Должно быть, вы проголодались…» — его губы искривились в сдерживаемой улыбке — «…после столь длительной и наспех предпринятой прогулки — и таких приключений». Он со смешком покачал головой и легко провел пальцами по рукаву моего пальто, но благоразумно воздержался от любых последующих пояснений своих дедуктивных умозаключений.  
Я оторопело взирал, как он быстро повесил пальто на место, потом вернулся и бережно, но твердо провел меня к столу. «Садитесь», — велел он. — «Глоток бренди, возможно — но не больше. Вы насквозь продрогли».  
Я стоял, прижав ладони ко лбу, пока сзади доносилось позвякивание стекла о стекло, и ситуация вдруг показалась мне до смешного нелепой: я знал, как должен был выглядеть, пьяный и сам себе противный, а Холмс трясся надо мной, будто какой-нибудь заботливый камердинер — Боже! будто какая-нибудь заботливая _женушка!_ — и я ума не мог приложить, зачем. Меня разобрал смех, сначала тихий, потом неудержимый, и на несколько минут я сделался жертвой продолжительного припадка нервического веселья. А когда успокоился, тучи развеялись как-то сами собой.  
Когда я наконец уселся и вытер глаза, Холмс был рядом, слегка улыбаясь непривычной застенчивой улыбкой в ответ на мою собственную, хотя в глазах у него вроде бы мелькнуло что-то мальчишески-вредное. «Вы справитесь, Уотсон», — сказал он нежным низким голосом, больше похожим на мурлыканье, который я слышал потом крайне редко и которым неизменно упивался. — «Вы чрезвычайно здравомысленный малый. Вот бренди, пейте быстро. По-моему, сюда идут».  
Я одним большим глотком опрокинул в себя бренди, и когда откинулся на спинку стула со вздохом удовлетворения, смакуя разлившееся по телу тепло, Холмс напал на меня с дерзостью и изяществом хищной птицы, которую он временами и напоминал, и поцеловал с такой почти дикой силой, что стул качнулся назад.  
Грохот разбившегося стакана, выпавшего из моей дрогнувшей руки, и стук в дверь раздались одновременно — Холмс и бровью не повел. Пока он впускал миссис Хадсон, я, ошеломленно подняв руку к губам, тупо взирал на осколки стакана; в них я видел решительное подобие фрагментированному состоянию собственного сознания.  
Кажется… Нет, давайте начистоту: я уверен, что это был единственный раз, когда мы спали в одной постели две ночи подряд, и единственный раз, когда разговор хоть как-то коснулся наших не вписывающихся ни в какие рамки отношений (если не считать того пространно-отвлеченного обсуждения) — весь следующий день Холмс провел лежа на диване, попеременно то погрузившись в размышления с трудноопределимым выражением лица, то играя на скрипке такую музыку, которая целиком и полностью пресекала всякую попытку беседы. Я сожалею об этом — тогда я сожалел об этом — но окажись здесь Холмс сейчас, я был бы не более в состоянии поднять эту тему, чем тогда, давным-давно.  
До того первого вечера я и понятия не имел, даже самого отдаленного, о том, какими были его истинные чувства ко мне, или о том, что я значил для него. Я никогда не должен был забывать того, что дали мне понять той ночью, тот первый проблеск любви столь глубокой и бескорыстной, что теперь даже думать о ней я чувствую себя недостойным.

***  
К сожалению, всё это я по большей части осознал значительно позднее. Я, должно быть, причинил ему ужасную боль, когда женился. Тем не менее, он ни разу не сказал ни слова против, если не считать того единственного незначительного всплеска недовольства, который я точь-в-точь воспроизвел в своих записках о тех событиях. Сейчас я понимаю, что наверняка это тоже его лишний раз уязвило, но теперь уже поздно что-то менять.  
О, вот мы до этого и добрались — в чем раскаиваюсь я горше всего, и что больнее всего меня мучает. Это не моя женитьба, потому как это всё, чего я желал, а теперь Мэри — это и всё, что у меня есть. Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы я больше ценил свои _личные_ отношения с Холмсом в то время. Я не находил себе покоя, волновался о патологиях и правилах приличия, потерял сон. Это казалось важным. Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда Мэри приняла мое предложение, и чувствовал, что, в некотором смысле, едва избежал гибели.  
После того, что, должно быть, стало для него жестоким разочарованием, Холмс остался мне всё таким же верным другом, пусть мы больше никогда и не разделяли чувственной близости. И мне этого не хватало — но зато я был женат. Холмс относился к этому со всем уважением, и _казалось_ , не таил на меня никакой обиды, хотя первые несколько месяцев после свадьбы в нашей дружбе была какая-то натянутость — отчасти потому, что в его возросшем пристрастии к наркотикам я винил себя, и у меня не хватало духу видеть его в кокаиновом оцепенении. Когда моя компания могла, вероятно, оказаться для него всего полезней, я избегал находиться с ним рядом.  
Но он опомнился, к моему облегчению и воскреснувшему восхищению, и у нас постепенно наладился новый совместный стиль. Временами, особенно когда мы с ним были на деле, я смотрел на него — возбужденного, полного жизни, разгоряченного преследованием — и чувствовал к нему влечение почти неодолимое. Однако я подавил свои желания и сказал себе, что он тоже справился со своими противоестественными склонностями — хотя и знал, что это не так.  
Был, конечно, один случай. Не могло не быть. Это была его последняя ночь на этой Земле. Я сидел на кровати в гостинице, вытянув и скрестив ноги, просматривая письмо, которое написал жене. Холмс расхаживал туда-сюда — помнится, он всё никак не мог усидеть на месте — приостановился, а потом внезапно сел на противоположной стороне кровати и, откинувшись, положил голову мне на бедро. Я оцепенел и ощутил укол паники — что, если он?..  
Но нет. Он хмурился в потолок — даже не глядя на меня — и через несколько минут открыл было рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого тяжело вздохнул, а потом поднялся и снова принялся беспокойно метаться по комнате, еще быстрее, чем прежде. Как же я жалею, что не заговорил с ним, ведь мне же видно было, что у него душа не на месте — может, его мучило предчувствие смерти, и он хотел поговорить со мной, ощутить мое прикосновение (как я и сам того желал) или просто услышать доброе слово — сейчас-то я, возможно, был бы умнее. Но тогда я вцепился в свое письмо к Мэри (ее лицо стояло у меня перед глазами), не шевелясь и не издавая ни звука. Мне никогда не узнать, что могло бы случиться. Мог ли я изменить то, что так трагически произошло потом?  
Это была его последняя ночь на этой Земле. В этом, как и во многом другом, я горько раскаиваюсь. Надеюсь, я смогу когда-нибудь себя простить, как не сможете вы — хотя я почему-то уверен, что вы простили бы. Наверное, я подводил вас даже чаще, чем сам об этом знаю, но где бы вы ни были, знайте, что я с вами. Я никогда не был таким же сильным, как вы; я всего лишь человек и легко могу запутаться.  
И вот, Джон Уотсон, что ты потерял: любовь к тому, кто будет всегда на порядок выше всех, с кем бы ты еще ни повстречался. И не из-за его экстраординарных ума и проницательности, но потому что он любил тебя, чего ты совершенно не заслуживал, любил с такой силой, какую дано на себе испытать только очень удачливому человеку, и то лишь раз в жизни.  
Не уверен, что записать всё это было такой уж хорошей мыслью. Под конец мне почти приходилось себя заставлять, а остались лишь разбитость и опустошение.  
Где бы он ни был, да пребудет с ним Бог.


End file.
